


talk murder to me

by Noa



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And by dirty I mean murder, Dirty Talk, Gen, I'm so sorry I have no idea how to tag this, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lots of implying, M/M, Pesterlog, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa/pseuds/Noa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: im just saying<br/>TG: if you were graham cracker in that vid<br/>TG: whatd you say</p>
            </blockquote>





	talk murder to me

TG: hey dude check this out   
TG: rose sent it to me i think i hurt myself laughing   
TG: i dont even watch this show   
TG: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sSeLkJN2BjY   
TT: Wow.   
TT: I was almost expecting one of them to say “No Homo”.   
TG: hahaha i know right   
TG: props to those guys for making death threats sound sexy   
TT: Nah. You can make anything sound sexy. It’s not that hard.   
TG: easy on the ego there my lord   
TG: not all of us are blessed with the gift that is built in dirty talk   
TT: Not judging man. Just sayin’. Ain’t that hard.   
TG: you must be a riot in bed   
TT: Damn straight.   
TG: so you ever tell someone how youd sensually rip their soul out or something like what am i supposed to picture with this   
TT: Contrary to popular belief, it’s generally frowned upon to whisper murderous intent into your lover’s ear.   
TG: you dont say   
TT: Ludicrous, I know.    
TG: im curious now though whatd you say   
TT: Are you asking me to threaten you?   
TG: what no   
TG: im just saying   
TG: if you were graham cracker in that vid   
TG: whatd you say   
TT: You’re kinda putting me on the spot here, dude.   
TT: If we’re gonna roleplay, at least take the effort to set it up right.   
TG: right of course ok   
TG: ill be hanny and youll be will   
TG: you ready for this   
TT: Ready when you are.   
TG: cool   
TG: lets make this happen

TG: you fantasize about killing me

TT: Yes.

TG: tell me   
TG: how would you do it   
  
TT:    
TT: With my hands.   
TT: I’d wrap my fingers around your neck, press my thumbs into the hollow of your throat.   
TT: Squeeze until I feel your windpipe give to my fingertips. Until I can hear your breaths shred.   
TT: I want to see your eyes lose focus as you look at me. I want panic on your face.   
TT: Use the remains of your voice to plead with me.   
TT: Beg me to stop.   
TT: Your hands on my wrists.   
TT: Faltering grip.   
TT: I want your throat dry and your eyes wet.   
TT: I’d make it slow. Painful. Make sure you experience every sliver of life slipping from your body.   
TT: I want to feel you struggle. To waste your energy trying to stay alive when really, you’re already dead.   
TT: You’ve been dead for a long time now.   
TT: In my dreams and in my nightmares, in my fleeting thoughts and imagination.    
TT: In every moment that passes, I’ve killed you.    
TT: I’ve felt your pulse fade under my fingertips. I’ve seen the color drain from your face.   
TT: Your last breath’s my favorite, filled with defeat and resignation.   
TT: I bet it sounds more beautiful than it does in my fantasies.   
TT: I bet your dying body looks more gorgeous than it does in my dreams.   
TT: I want your life.   
TT: And my hands ache to take it from you.

TG: i  
TG: holy shit dirk  
TT: Anything like you expected?  
TG: im not sure  
TG: im very confused right now i need a moment  
TG: and a cigarette  
TT: Tyt.  
TG: whered that even come from dude  
TT: Guess I’ve got a bit of a sadist side.  
TG: a very eloquent sadist  
TG: jesus christ  
TG: im gonna have nightmares for weeks  
TT: Should I apologize?  
TG: nah  
TG: you should offer me to sleep with you  
TT: Right.  
TT: Because sleeping in the same bed as the guy who just explicitly described his desire to kill you is totally going to soothe your soul.  
TG: well i mean its not like you actually want to kill me  
TG: right  
TT: Of course not you fucking idiot.  
TT: Fine. I guess if you need comforting, I can do that.  
TG: sweet  
TG: ill return the favor  
TT: How would you do that?  
TG: with my hands

_fin_


End file.
